


Headfirst For Halos

by becca_the_quiet_one



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Kissing Contest, No Smut, Other, Partial Nudity, Polyamory, Surprise Kissing, adora and catra are both competitive, and also they get kinda close, but glimmer loves them anyways, but it's implied, no angst here folks, this is jusk 3k of pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24609991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becca_the_quiet_one/pseuds/becca_the_quiet_one
Summary: “Just keep your hands off each other for like two minutes.” Catra rolls her eyes. “I’m almost done.”“Rude.” Adora nudges Catras shoulder playfully. “That’s my wife.”“She’s my wife too, dumbass.” Catra shoves her back. “Just let me finish this.”Catra and Adora make a bet. Glimmer suffers™
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 192





	Headfirst For Halos

**Author's Note:**

> Erin, if you happen to find this I blame you entirely for the title. XD

It starts off simply enough.

Night’s off aren’t exactly rare for the three of them, but they’re uncommon enough that Glimmer savors the peace and quiet that they afford.

They’re all curled up in bed together, Glimmer's head in Catras lap, her legs thrown over Adoras. Adora leans her head on Catras shoulder, pouring over the new novel she;d just checked out from the castle library. Being a Queen Consort meant she didn’t actually have to formally check out a book when she wanted it, but she insisted.

Catra peers in concentration at her sketchbook, frowning slightly as she redraws a line. Glimmer can’t be sure that Catras is drawing her, but the way she keeps glancing down at her can only mean so many things.

Glimmer smirks. “If you want a kiss, just say so.”

“Nah.” Catra focuses on her forehead “Stop moving, your hair’s already hard enough to sketch.”

Glimmer pouts.

“I’d like a kiss.” Adora pipes in. Glimmer smiles and leans up-

-Only for a furry appendage to push her back down.

“Just keep your hands off each other for like two minutes.” Catra rolls her eyes. “I’m almost done.”

“Rude.” Adora nudges Catras shoulder playfully. “That’s my wife.”

“She’s my wife too, dumbass.” Catra shoves her back. “Just let me finish this.”

Glimmer giggles but stays put. She wiggles her eyebrows at Adora, who pursed her lips and lightly glowers at Catra.

_ Haha,  _ she says without saying,  _ You can’t touch me.  _

Adora raises a single devious eyebrow. Setting aside her novel, she sneaks one of her wrists around, trailing over Glimmers shins. Glimmer spasms as Adoras hand travels smoothly up her thigh, coming to rest on her hip.

“You’d better not be doing what I think you’re doing.” Catra says drily. “Or I’ll draw a mustache on this and hang it up in the Great Hall.”

“Would She-Ra really be so unchivalrous?” Adora jokes. 

“Yes, absolutely.” Catra quips back.

Adora scoffs. “How rude!”

Then she digs her fingers into Glimmers side and wiggles.

Immediately Glimmer breaks into involuntary laughter, stomach contracting and hands struggling to grasp Adoras hands. And because Adora does not know the concept of mercy, she simply skirts around Glimmer's grabby fingers, taking immense delight in tickling her sensitive tummy.

“S-stop i-t!” Glimmer guffaws, gasping for breath. “I give!”

Adora hums. “Kiss me and I’ll stop.”

“C-Catra!” Glimmer cackles. “Help!”

Catra lets out a deep, long suffering sigh and sets aside her sketchpad. “Fine, I guess I’m done now.”

“Yay!” Adora sounds downright childish as she ceases her assault, grasping Glimmers wrists.

Adora is strong. It’s a fact Glimmers both admired and lusted over for several years at this point. Still, she finds herself amazed all over again as Adora tugs her up by her wrists and maneuvers her so they’re chest to chest. Glimmer's legs slightly straddle Adoras hips, and the blonde tugs them closer as she wraps her arms around Glimmer's waist.

Glimmer takes the hint and leans in, hands gently cupping either side of Adoras face. Kissing Adora feels like coming home, gentle and exploratory no matter how many times they’ve locked lips. 

Eventually though, she must break away for air. Clear blue eyes grin back at her, a dopey smile on Adoras face. “Another?”

Even if they don’t go further, Glimmer could kiss Adora for  _ hours.  _ She leans back in.

Only to be halted, yet again, by Catras tail.

“Hey now,” Catra smirks. “Aren't you forgetting someone?”

Adora sticks her tongue out, childishly. “Hey, you had your chance!”

“That was then, this is now.” Catra looks up at Glimmer, with the big kitty eyes she’s perfected over the years. “Can I have a kiss please?”

“That was like barely minutes ago!” Adora complains.

Glimmer chuckles as Adora possessively tightens her grip on her waist, removing one of her hands from Adoras face and bringing it to Catras. She strokes the soft lines of fur as Catra leans her face into Glimmers hand.

Kissing Catra is different from kissing Adora. Where Adora is soft and gentle, Catra is hard and demanding. Sharp fangs poke at her bottom lip, and Glimmer happily lets her mouth fall open and lets her tongue into Catras mouth, licking inside.

But alas, Glimmer is still but a simple Etherian with stupid biology, and once again must break away to satisfy the burning in her lungs.

Glimmer pulls back, smirking. “Happy now?”

“Nah.” Catra takes Glimmer's face between her hands and leans in. “I want more.”

“Hey, I was here first.” Adora interjects. “Wait your turn.”

“I was born first, what’s your point?” Catra huffs and crosses her arms.

“Knock it off or I won’t kiss either of you tonight.” Glimmer threatens, though she’s still kiss-drunk so maybe it comes out a little less authoritative than she’d have liked.

“Gliiiim.” Adora whines.

Catra slings her arms over Adoras shoulders. “Better give it up now, we all know I’m the best at kissing.”

“Well, that’s just not true.” Adora shakes her head. “Remember when we played Spin the Bottle back in the Horde? You nearly bit my tongue off.”

“That was ten years ago!” Cat's tail puffs up, obviously not thrilled with the memory. “And considering the first time I kissed you for real it saved the whole damn universe, I think that's a pretty big point to me.”

“Yeah, and the second time you kissed me for real you cried so hard you tasted like salt.”

Catra gasps, offended. “Sparkles, who’s the better kisser?’

“And why is it me?” Adora adds.

“Nope.” Glimmer shakes her head. “You’re both equally good kissers.”

“What a copout.” Catra tsks. “Typical princess.”

Glimmer reaches a finger out to flick Catra on the forehead. “How many times do I have to tell you that you’re technically a princess now too?”

“At least one more time.” Catra snags her finger. “But maybe I’ll remember more often if you admit I’m the better kisser.”

“That’s emotional blackmail.” Adora asserts. “How dare you.”

Glimmer rolls her eyes. “Look, can’t you two kiss each other to decide who’s better?”

Catra and Adora look at each other quizzically. Adora raises one eyebrow, Catra quirks hers. It’s an entire unspoken language that they have, and Glimmers only slightly jealous that she isn’t fluent in it.

Catra and Adora look at her at the same time and say in unison: “She cheats”

“...It’s kissing, not a board game.” Glimmer says. “How could you possibly cheat?”

“She’ll find a way.” Adora glares at Catra.

Catra glares back. “Oh, like you’re one to talk.”

“Okay, that’s enough.” Glimmer braces her hands on Adoras shoulders. “Either settle this or I’m going to bed. Alone.” 

More unspoken language. Adora scrunches her nose. Catra flicks her tail. They both nod, then turn to her.

“How about a contest?” Adora finally says.

“Uh… what?”

“We see who gives you the best kiss throughout the whole day.” Catra suggests. “And then you tell us who’s better.”

Glimmer shakes her head. “A good kisser is consistent. Putting all your effort into one doesn’t seem fair.”

“Especially,” She adds, “When we’re all still wearing clothes.”

Adora turns red, but Catra nods. “Makes sense. So we alter the terms a little then. Whoever can kiss you the most in one day wins and is declared the best kisser.”

“This… is very stupid.” Glimmer contends. “You two are idiots. Can’t you just let it go and accept that you both make me very happy when you kiss me?”

“Yeah, but we’re your idiots.” Catra waves her wedding ring in Glimmers face. “And you love us even when we’re stupid.”

Glimmer rolls her eyes, but smiles. “Fine. Guess I need to find my chapstick.”

______________________________________________

Glimmer doesn’t really dream often, so it’s a nice surprise to be awoken to the feeling of soft lips on hers. She hums, still sleepy, and presses her face against Catras for more.

Catra chuckles. “Morning breath alert.”

Glimmer grumbles, snuggling further down into the sheets and cuddling up to the soft body in her arms.

“I still have stuff to do today, you know.” Catra reminds, bemused.

“Stop being responsible. It’s too early.” Glimmer moans.

“Excuse you, since when have I ever been- Hey!”

Glimmer forces her eyes to open, annoyed by the loudness, when at once her personal space heater is ripped out of her arms. 

It’s never too early in the morning to be a child product of war, so Glimmer's eyes fly open and she sits straight up, adrenaline coursing through her veins. She scans the room, looking for any signs of violence. And yet, starts laughing when she sees her wife.

She-Ra stands tall, holding a screeching and kicking Catra by the waist.

“Put me down!” Catra yells as she scratches angrily at Adoras golden arm bands. 

“No can do,” Adora says cheerily, “You already got a head start.”

“Damn you for waking up so early.” Catra hisses. “Damn you and your stupid muscles.”

“You were saying something very different after our last sparring session.” Adora laughs. “Remember? When I picked you up and-”

Catra bites her wrist in retaliation. Adora just laughs harder.

Glimmer smiles, and tries to discreetly snuggle back down into bed. Maybe they’ll play fight long enough that she can just get a few more minutes…

A firm, strong body slides right into the warm space Catra left. Glimmer groans, but also,  _ nice. Very nice. _

“Good morning Glimmer.” Adoras voice is soft, easing. It makes Glimmer feel warm and tingly, despite Catras complaints in the background. “Sleep well?”

“Mmm, you should know. You were snuggled into my back all night.”

She-Ra winks. “You’re a very nice cuddle buddy.”

“Thanks.” Glimmer drapes her arm over She-ras waist. “You’re not going to take this bet too seriously, are you?”

“What, me?” She-ra bats her eyes innocently. “I’ve never taken a single thing too far, ever.”

Glimmer chuckles, pressing her face into the pillow. “Oh gods, what did I agree to?”

“You did promise to save me from myself,” Adora cheekily reminds. “You even put it in your wedding vows.”

“Yes, I did.” Glimmer agrees. “Never thought it’d be used for this though.”

“Too late, no takebacks.”

Glimmer groans but smiles. “Go on and get started then.”

“I mean, I don’t just want to kiss you for the bet, but yes ma’am.”

The fun thing about She-Ras mouth is that it’s almost too big to kiss properly, so she presses a chaste kiss on Glimmer's lips and pulls away. It makes Glimmer smile anyways.

“Hey, She-Ra doesn’t count!” Catra protests.

“What? Why not?”

“Because everyone wants to kiss She-Ra, obviously.” Catra mumbles, suddenly embarrassed. “She’s… a total chick magnet.”

Glimmer quirks an eyebrow. “Are you trying to tell us something, Catra?”

Adora rolls her eyes and transforms back, then looks at Glimmer pleadingly.

Glimmer gives in and pecks her again. May as well make it even.

Adora crinkles her nose. “Ew, morning breath.”

Catra bursts into laughter before a pitched pillow shuts them both up.

_______________________________________

She makes it through breakfast with no incidents, though she once asks Adora to pass the butter. This  _ apparently _ means “french me even though you taste like bacon and orange juice” in Eternian. So now it's Adora 2: Catra 1.

Catra had sulked a little, as even she had her limits. 

“You may taste like glitter,” She’d said as she glared at Glimmers sparkly coffee drink. “But I don’t need it in my mouth.”

Adora just gave her a smirk that was a little extra shiny.

But now it’s late morning, and Glimmer walks down the hall towards her father's chambers. She’s got a magic lesson with him in a few minutes, then a meeting with Frosta and then,  _ hopefully,  _ a nice relaxing rest of the day with her wives.

She looks down at her notes as she walks down the deserted hallway. She’s on liquefaction spells now, and she’s only managed to turn herself green twice. She counts this as a win.

She trips over something, probably her own feet and her notes go sailing through the air.

She seizes up for the impact, but finds she lands instead on a very soft, very familiar, very  _ invisible  _ body.

“Oh, Catra.” She sighs. “Thanks.”

“Hey, no problem Sparkles.” Catra shrugs.

“Why are you walking around cloaked?” Glimmer inquires as she rights herself, hands still on Catras shoulders.

The fur under Glimmers fingers gets a little hotter. “Oh, you know just… roaming. Doin… stuff.”

Glimmer quirks an eyebrow. “And you needed to be invisible because?”

“Okay fine.” Catra sighs. “My original idea was to catch you off guard to get ahead in the bet. But then I felt really bad about that idea so I sorta just… followed you around? Looking for an opportunity?"

“That’s… pretty creepy actually.” Glimmer admits. “I’m glad you were here to catch me, but please don’t do that anymore.”

“I won’t.” Glimmer feels ears fold against her hands. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Glimmer presses a kiss to her forehead. “And you know, I have a lesson and then a meeting, but afterwards I’m totally free if you wanna…”

“Oh, I see,” Glimmer can’t see Catra smirk, but she knows it’s there. “You want me to catch you off guard, don’t you?”

Glimmer whimpers and grabs Catra by the base of her ears, pulling her down for a bruising kiss. Catras arms slip around her shoulders tightly.

“Glimmer?” Her father's voice materializes down the hall and she jumps back. “What are you doing?”

“Oh! Sorry dad. Looks like you caught me and Catra-” She reaches her hand out to Catras shoulder, only for her hand to sail right through. “Catra?”

“Uh… right.” Micah raises an eyebrow. “Anyway, we’re already late for your lesson. Let’s go.”

“She was just here a second ago!” Glimmer insists. 

“Sweetie, do you need to sit down?” Micah frets. “I know it’s hot today, maybe you’re experiencing a mirage?”

“What? No!” Glimmer shakes her head, embarrassed. “Catra come on, this isn’t funny!”

“Actually, forget the lesson for today.” Micah takes her hand. “We’re taking you down to the healers right now.”

Glimmer groans, and a tiny voice behind her sniggers in a way that says  _ this is absolutely funny. _

________________________________________________________________________

After she manages to convince both the healers and her father that she is definitely not crazy, she has just enough time to greet Frosta before their meeting to discuss trade routes.

Not exactly how she'd like to spend her day, but she’ll take it. As she guides Frosta down the hall towards the no-longer-a-war room, they chat idly.

“So, did you and Scorpia figure out what ice sculpture she wants for her wedding?” Glimmer asks.

Frosta sighs. “Not yet. Apparently her and Perfuma punching Horde Prime in the face is “Not Wedding Appropriate.””

Glimmer giggles at her exaggerated air quotes.”Well, I’m sure you’ll come up with something.”

Frosta grumbles. 

Suddenly, Glimmer hears the sounds of footsteps running towards them. She turns-

Only to find herself literally swept off her feet.

Adora fills her vision faster than she can think, arms flying around her waist, nearly tackling her.

Glimmer just barely manages to keep her balance. “Hi?”

Adoras eyes are wild. “Hi.”

Glimmers had a lot of great kisses in her life. This is one of them. Adora surges up to capture her lips, moving her arms from her waist to cup her head gently.

She’s fierce, not in the way Catra is, but softer still, more attentive. Her lips are soft and she pours her passion into them. It’s way, way unfair that she can take Glimmer apart as easily as she does. Glimmers hands fall to Adoras arms as she pulls away, a string of saliva connecting them

“Thanks Glim!” Adora says cheerfully, wiping her mouth. “Good luck with that meeting!”  
  
“Guh.” Glimmer responds intelligently.

Adora, apparently unaffected, bounces off down the hallway. “See you later Glimmer!”

Glimmer stands, dumbfounded. Or she would, if she knew what dumbfounded meant. Or where she was currently. What's her name again?

Frosta shakes her head. “I really don’t wanna know.”

_____________________________________________________

Glimmer melts as Catras claws rake slowly up and down her sides. Catras rough tongue licks into her mouth, forcing them closer and closer together. Glimmer moans from underneath Catra, as her arms tighten around fuzzy shoulders.

A long string connects them as Catra pulls back, immediately diving for Glimmers exposed neck.

“W-what happened to your bet?” She asks, glad she’s already rid of her shirt.

Catra grazes the side of her neck with her teeth. “Don’t worry about it.”

Still, she maneuvers the strap of Glimmers bra down her shoulder, and presses her lips among the newly exposed sliver of flesh.

Glimmer sighs as Catra works her way down, down, down her chest. She fiddles with the cups of her bra and she’s so, so close to where Glimmer wants her.

Catra slides her lips to the middle of Glimmers chest, then moves left, leaving pecks again and again and-

The door swings open and Glimmer jumps so hard she teleports her and Catra ten feet into the air.

Catra, of course, shrieks and pounces off Glimmer before they hit the ground. Glimmer only has a second to mourn that loss before she lands, rather hard, into a pair of buff arms.

Adora looks unfazed by the sudden catch, just worried. “Are you okay?!”

Glimmer sighs. “Yeah, I’m fine. Sorry about that, you scared me.”

“Uh, yeah,” Adora blushes as she realizes Glimmers just in her underwear, “That’s my bad.”

“Hey Adora~” Catra calls out from the top of the bed where she’d landed. “I’m ahead~”

“What?! How so?!” Adora demands.

Catra sits up, revealing the fact that she too, happens to be lacking a shirt. And bra.

“... This,” Adora says, gesturing to their mutual toplessness, “Doesn’t count.”

Catra smirks. “We never said it had to be a kiss on the  _ lips.” _

If Adora had been in a cartoon, Glimmer supposes, this would be the time that her face turned red and steam blew out her ears. As it stands however, she simply frowns deeply and plants a huge kiss on Glimmers neck, which makes her jump again.

“Okay!” She says as she reappears across the room. ”I’ve had enough!”

Catra tsks. “Aw, c’mon Sparkles, it’s just a game.”   


“Yeah, one that I’m winning.” Adora smiles as Catra hisses at her. “Please let me keep winning.”

Glimmer shakes her head. “I can’t take anymore of this. Either we’re all winners or none of us are.”

“And if the latter is true,” She threatens, lowering her voice, “Then I will…  _ take care of myself…  _ alone tonight. Somewhere where you two won’t find me and  _ definitely  _ can’t watch.”

Adora looks at Catra. Catra looks at Adora. For a second the looks in their eyes don’t match and Glimmer wants to scream.

“Truce?” Adora asks, holding out her hand.

Catra hops down and also reaches out her hand. “Truce.”

The two spit on their hands then shake them. Glimmer winces. “That is so gross.”

Adora shrugs. “It’s how we agree on the most important things.”

“Like,” Catra adds, eyeing her, “The fact that you totally weren’t gonna follow through on that little threat.”

“I would’ve.” Glimmer crosses her arms, something she knows does very interesting things to her chest. “I just… would prefer not to.”

“Uh huh,” Catra leers, doing absolutely nothing to hide where her gaze falls, “And would you  _ prefer  _ that we make you forget about that whole bet?”

“Yes I would.” Glimmer says haughtily, but blushes.

Catra saunters over to the bed, pulling Adora down with her. “Then bring that cute ass over here, Princess.”

Glimmer is subservient to no one, but she listens anyways, swinging one of her legs over Catras lips and straddling them.

Adora appears at her back, face buried in her neck and hands skimming her stomach “Hey Catra, wanna see who can-”

This time, Glimmer kisses Adora. Partly because she loves her, and partly because she really needs to stop talking.

**Author's Note:**

> I... have no excuse.XD. I was int he middle of writing the next chapter for They Spill, Unfound when this idea popped into my head and WOULD NOT leave me alone. Back to your regularly scheduled angst after this folks!
> 
> (I almost put this into Glitradora oneshots but then I saw it was over 3k and NOPE)
> 
> (this is so stupid wtf was i thinking?)


End file.
